<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fresh Eyes by Aestrra_Vaerry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305389">Fresh Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestrra_Vaerry/pseuds/Aestrra_Vaerry'>Aestrra_Vaerry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Crush at First Sight, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestrra_Vaerry/pseuds/Aestrra_Vaerry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bro, I fell in love.” Bokuto uttered, trying to sit beside Kuroo.</p><p>“What the actual fuck, Bo. You just went to fetch a book and came back in love.” Kuroo hissed in surprise.</p><p>“But hehe same. Just look at that beauty on the counter.” Kuroo added, looking so disgustingly in love, staring at the blonde boy who’s in charge of the antique bookstore.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto and Kuroo just being Bokuto and Kuroo. Fell in love at first sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fresh Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had fun writing this!! So I hope you’ll have fun reading it &lt;33</p><p>This will be my entry for day 1, BAKTWeek2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny morning, Bokuto and Kuroo decided to walk in an antique bookstore after their morning jog.</p><p>“Bo, look! It looks cool.”</p><p>Kuroo pointed at the signboard that the bookstore uses.</p><p>“Yeah, it has an owl logo.”</p><p>“What?! You’re just here for that? Can’t you appreciate the smell of the old books around us?”</p><p>“Wow, didn’t know you’re sentimental.”</p><p>“Just go ahead and fetch a book in your liking.”</p><p>“Tsk, fine.”</p><p>Bokuto sat up from their seat and went for the 4th row, there he saw a ridiculous red book from afar. He thought that Kuroo might also like it. He walked towards it and when he will gonna pick it up— </p><p>A pretty boy from the other side of the row entered his vision. He looked so beatific, nothing to compare with the other celestial bodies. </p><p>Their eyes locked and they felt their blood rushed through their veins up to their faces. Bokuto recognizes the pretty boy. He was his long time crush whom he didn’t know the name of.</p><p>Akaashi Keiji on the other hand, doesn’t know what to do. He froze out, and couldn't move a muscle. He was mesmerized with the being in front of him. He hasn’t seen such golden orbs shining, brighter than the biggest star.</p><p>No one dared to move, it’s like time stopped. They wished that time had stopped. But unfortunately, it didn’t. They heard a loud *thud* and it came from the book Bokuto was trying to get. </p><p>Akaashi panicked and picked up the book he was about to get, and then he rushed behind the bookshelves, away from Bokuto’s sight. Bokuto then went back to his friend, who’s waiting for him.</p><p>“Bro, I fell in love.” Bokuto uttered, trying to sit beside Kuroo.</p><p>“What the actual fuck, Bo. You just went to fetch a book and came back in love.” Kuroo hissed in surprise.</p><p>“But hehe same. Just look at that beauty on the counter.” Kuroo added, looking so disgustingly in love, staring at the blonde boy who’s in charge of the antique bookstore.</p><p>“Wow, just wow. What the actual fuck too, Kuroo. Also stop staring you’ll creep him out.”</p><p>“Uh-huh sure. Says the one who’s been staring at the unlucky boy, 2 tables away from us, while pretending to read a book that’s upside down.”</p><p>Bokuto was embarrassed, and he thought about something as a rebuttal.</p><p>“W-well at least he’s glancing back at me.”</p><p>Kuroo’s eyebrows met.</p><p>“He’s glancing back because he thinks you’re weird. What person in his right mind would read a book upside down? And if that’s how you want to fight, just look at my beauty, he’s staring back at me.” He said with a smug look on his face.</p><p>“Hmpf, y-you’re just jealous I can read a book upside down!” Bokuto said defensively. “Plus bro, you’re being delusional. He’s just deep in thoughts.”</p><p>The black haired put his hand on top of his chest, exaggerating that he’s in pain.</p><p>“Why’d you got to break my heart like that?! I’m telling you, he looks at me.”</p><p>“Well then, talk to him.”</p><p>“Sure! I’ll prove it to you.”</p><p>Kuroo proudly presented himself in front of the boy on the counter. </p><p>“I might melt from those stares of yours.”</p><p>Then the boy snapped back from reality. </p><p>“O-oh t-that. I’m sorry, I am in deep thoughts.”</p><p>Kuroo felt a crack at his heart. He didn’t like what he heard. He looked back at Bokuto who’s trying his best to hold back his laughter. Of course, he’s not the type to give up, and so he recomposes himself and said,</p><p>“Deep in thoughts about planning our wedding, yeah sure.”</p><p>The blonde blinked, once, twice, thrice, and yet still can’t comprehend what the hell in the world the man with ridiculous bed hair is uttering.</p><p>“Uhh sir, are you talking about a book or, you’re just so full of yourself for a guy that has a bad taste in hairstyle?”</p><p>Kuroo doesn't know what to do and what to say. First, he said that he was full of himself and then he has a bad taste in hairstyle. ‘It’s not my fault that my bed hair doesn’t leave me.’ He thought. The humiliation makes him want to bury himself 6ft from the ground.</p><p>“Oh uhh, I- I was talking about a book. It’s “Melt” by Carrie Aarons. I don’t know if you’ve read it but it’s good. Especially if you like romcoms. I- hehe I’ll get going.”</p><p>Kuroo hurriedly went back to the table where Bokuto’s sitting. The look on the latter's face is irritating that makes Kuroo want to hit him. </p><p>"So how did it go? Told you he's in deep thoughts."</p><p>"You don't need to shove it on to my face a second time." Kuroo hissed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Boast at me if you have known the name of your crush." He added, making Bokuto scrunch his face.</p><p>"Watch and learn, I'll even get his number."</p><p>While Bokuto is talking, Akaashi got up from where he's sitting and went towards the blonde boy.</p><p>"Kei-kun please reserve to me the book that I told you. I will buy it when I have the money to."</p><p>"But Keiji-san you told me you needed it for tomorrow. I can help you out if you want me to."</p><p>"Thanks for the offer, but I'll refuse. I don’t want to bother you with this. I'll look for another way to solve my problem."</p><p>"You were never a bother, Keiji-san. Please don't think that."</p><p>"Thank you, but I have to go now. I'll be back some other time. Take care, Kei-kun."</p><p>"You too, Keiji-san."</p><p>Akaashi stoop out of the bookstore and Bokuto could just do was, to stare as the figure is starting to disappear from his sight.</p><p>Without any hesitation, Bokuto stood up and walked closer to Tsukishima. He asked him about the book that Akaashi needed.</p><p>"Can you give me the book he needs?"</p><p>"And why should I do that? I promised to reserve it for him"</p><p>"Ohh come on!!" Bokuto sulked "help me out, please? I want to be close to him. I want to buy him the book that he needs."</p><p>Tsukishima remembered how much Akaashi needed the book, yet he can't even help his friend because he doesn't want to disrespect his decisions. Maybe he would accept the help of this stranger. He was hesitant about it but eventually gave in to Bokuto’s request.</p><p>"Here, his number. But maybe I know where he's staying right now. He usually go to the cafe at the corner of the street."</p><p>"THANK YOU!! UHH-- KEI-KUN?"</p><p>"Ha? Oh, call me Tsukishima. We're not close anyways."</p><p>"Hmpf! Meanie! But thank you again, Tsukki."</p><p>Tsukishima was dumbfounded, this type of guy is the one he can't handle well.</p><p>"It’s Tsukishima for the second time."</p><p>"Yep! Thanks, Tsukki!"</p><p>He can't help but to sigh.</p><p>Seconds later, another blonde man came inside the antique bookstore. He kind of looked like the one who’s in the counter, but with a nicer aura that radiates him.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I have to go now--"</p><p>"Bokuto."</p><p>"Bokuto-san. Thank you for the concern about my friend. You should also go now, you might not catch up on him."</p><p>"Y-yeah. W-wait, Tsukki!" Bokuto handed him a piece of paper with numbers on it. </p><p>"What's this for?"</p><p>"My friend" he gestured to Kuroo who’s still pouting while his head is on the desk.</p><p>Tsukishima just took the paper and bowed his head. He doesn't have the time and energy to argue with that, because he will be late for his class. Besides, it's not that he'll contact him right? Okay… right. And so he went to school.</p><p>Bokuto gestured to Kuroo that they should get going. Kuroo got up, still looking upset.</p><p>"Aww, don't be like that bro. You would going to get to know him, I promise you!"</p><p>"Yeah 'cuz you're being friendly friendly to him already."</p><p>Bokuto acted like he’s offended.</p><p>"Wha--? You know that it's my personality bro! I would never!"</p><p>"Tch, I hate you!"</p><p>"Bro, I- I'm sorry!! Come on stop being jealous. Let's go to the Cafe where my love of my life is. And we might get the number of Tsukki from Keiji!"</p><p>"Oh wow Tsukki"</p><p>"Bro!!!"</p><p>"Alright alright fine."</p><p>"Yay! Let's go!"</p><p>And so they went straight to the cafe at the corner of the street. When they arrived, Bokuto can't help but to get excited and nervous. I mean who wouldn't be? </p><p>They entered the cafe and there he saw Akaashi. He’s just sitting there yet he looks so magnificent. They looked at each other's eyes once again and it felt like the first time. Heart pounding, it feels like it would jump out of their chests and unite as one. </p><p>"Bro, so did we come here just to stand?" Kuroo interrupted their moment.</p><p>"O-of course not! Go ahead and make our order." </p><p>Bokuto started to walk towards Akaashi. And on the latter's approach, it looks like it was in slow motion. ‘Is this what love feels like?’ Akaashi thought to himself.</p><p>“Uhm, you must be Keiji, right?”</p><p>Akaashi is still staring, it looked like he forgotten how to speak. He can’t take off his eyes to the being in front of him. He wished he can do other things, than stare.</p><p>“Uhh hello?”</p><p>“Y—y-yes. Akaashi Keiji, a-and you are?”</p><p>“he’s stuttering, cute.” Bokuto murmured.</p><p>“Bokuto Koutarou, your future husband.” </p><p>Then he winked, making Akaashi’s knees all jelly and mushy. It’s hard for him to keep his cool when this figure is oozing hot.</p><p>“Uhm, Bokuto-san? You’re the person from the antique bookstore right?”</p><p>“I’m glad you remembered me.” Bokuto gave his flashiest smile.</p><p>‘Damn, of course I would. What the fuck, are you even aware at how lovely you are?’ Yes, Akaashi’s going feral.</p><p>“Y-yes. D-do you a-anything from me?”</p><p>“Oya? Mhmm, I don’t need anything from you, but I need you.”</p><p>Kuroo was just silently eavesdropping on their conversation. He felt the 2nd hand embarrassment but mostly he’s proud at his best bro, making a move for his lovelife.</p><p>Akaashi giggled and it was the most angelic thing Bokuto witnessed. Anytime later, maybe his soul would ascend.</p><p>“Please stop joking, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>“Okay okay, haha. I’m actually here to give you this.”</p><p>Bokuto hands the book and Akaashi’s face lit up. This time, Bokuto’s soul ascended. He looked back and saw Kuroo giving him a proud yet teasing face.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this, Bokuto-san.” Keiji looked up to him with blissful eyes. His teal blue eyes that the skies has nothing to say, on how mellow it could be. “But thank you.”</p><p>“You’re always welcome.”</p><p>Kuroo was happy, he was, really. It was nice to see his best bro succeed in life. For the past few years he knows how Bokuto was frustrated, saying his crush doesn’t like him or whatsoever. Finally, this day has come and he’s exultant. He didn’t want to interrupt them so he was about to take a step to leave the cafe when Bokuto called him out.</p><p>“Hey Kuroo! What’re you doing still standing? Come here!!”</p><p>He walked towards Bokuto.</p><p>“Hey Bo, do you need me for anything?”</p><p>“Huh? No. Come, sit.”</p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p>Kuroo sitted beside Bokuto and Bokuto shifted his gaze from Kuroo to Akaashi.</p><p>“So this is my best bro, Kuroo Tetsurou. And do you want to know an interesting information?”</p><p>Kuroo must’ve realized what Bokuto would say.</p><p>“Bo, stop it!! Oi whatever you’re planning to say, don’t say it. I’m telling you.”</p><p> Bokuto acted like Kuroo is invisible and ignored him.</p><p>“Kuroo likes our Tsukki!”</p><p>Mouth agape, Akaashi still tried to speak.</p><p>“Y-you mean, Kei-kun?”</p><p>“Yeah! Tsukki!”</p><p>They both shifted at Kuroo who’s face is undescribable. </p><p>“Well, Kei-kun doesn’t really like admirers. He tend to get grumpy everytime I’m helping them out. Mhmm, but there’s no harm in trying, right?”</p><p>Akaashi took out a piece of paper from his bag and a pen. He wrote Tsukishima’s number and hand it to Kuroo.</p><p>“Do your best alright? He doesn’t show it but, he’s sweet sometimes.”</p><p>Kuroo’s face gleamed. </p><p>“Thank you, uhh Akaashi?”</p><p>“You can call me Keiji, we’re friends now.”</p><p>“Then what about me?” Bokuto sulked.</p><p>“Hmm, call me anything you want.”</p><p>“Jiji!”</p><p>Akaashi would tear up if it weren’t for the place they’re in. How could a person be hot, cute, and irresistible at the same time? </p><p>Okay so Akaashi and Bokuto seemed like they made a new world wherein there’s only the two of them there, not minding Kuroo who’s saving his crush’s number in his contacts. He named it “my beauty” if Bokuto would know this, he would probably make a fuss out of it, and will call him “beast” everytime.</p><p>They didn’t notice that it was already afternoon, until Akaashi’s alarm sounded. It was a reminder that he has 1pm class.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I have classes this afternoon, so I gotta go now.”</p><p>“Oh, let me send you off.”</p><p>“Bokuto-san it’s okay. Besides, don’t you have classes?”</p><p>“Actually, we’ve graduated this year, I didn’t even know why Bo made it.”</p><p>“Kuroo?! You’re ruining my image to Jiji.” He pouted.</p><p>“I know you did well Bokuto-san. Now, I’ll heading over. See you, guys.”</p><p>“Jiji, I’ll message you, yeah?”</p><p>“Please do, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>The three of them left the cafe. Bokuto and Kuroo went home to their apartment. Bokuto noticed that Kuroo seemed anxious.</p><p>“Hey bro, you okay?”</p><p>“H-huh? Y-yeah? Why?”</p><p>“Why you say. You’ve been staring at your phone for 10 minutes now. If you want to message him, go ahead.”</p><p>“But Bo, I don’t know how to do it.”</p><p>“Wha?? The ‘Kuroo Tetsurou’ doesn’t know how to use his charms well?! What happened to you, man?”</p><p>“I— I don’t really know, Bo. What if he hates me?”</p><p>“So you would admit defeat to me? Just hit him up, bro. Then hit the woah.”</p><p>Bokuto gestured that he was hitting the “woah.”</p><p>“You’re not helping.”</p><p>Then a sudden sound filled the room. It indicates that someone messages Kuroo’s number. He didn’t believed what he sees. “My beauty” sent him a message.</p><p>“B-Bo! H-how did he got m-my number?”</p><p>“Huh? Who?”</p><p>“Kei!”</p><p>Bokuto was still, he was trying to remember something he have forgotten.</p><p>“Oh yeah! My plan worked! I gave your phone number to him, before he left.”</p><p>“R-really? Thank you, Bo! You’re the best bro ever! I love you, really.”</p><p>“I love you too, bro”</p><p>“Bro..”</p><p>“Bro….”</p><p>“It’s nothing! That’s what best bros do right? Actually I didn’t thought he would message you HAHAHA. He seems the person to just throw the paper away, if it has someone’s number in it.”</p><p>“Y-yeah? What if he didn’t really want to talk to me?”</p><p>“Why’re you easily get downhearted? Are you really my best bro?! Go on, talk to him. Don’t make ‘your beauty’ waiting, beast”</p><p>They both chuckled. The familiarity of the two of them is out of this world. They’ve been friends from their mother’s womb, they say. </p><p>Kuroo got up and went to his room. He’s excited and happy at the same time, a feeling of euphoria. He checked what the message says, and it was a simple “Hi” yet he couldn’t manage to contain his enthusiasm.</p><p>Tsukishima, on the other hand was kind of regretful towards his action. It has been 10 minutes and Kuroo still hasn’t replied to his text yet. He’s getting agitated every second now. If it hasn’t for Akaashi who kept talking about Bokuto, and how his poor friend is disheartened. </p><p>He thought about it and realizes that he’s been too mean towards the older. He chatted to apologize, and it wouldn’t be bad to make friends right? Okay… friends.. right.</p><p>He started typing on his screen,</p><p>To: Droll hairdo/roosterhead</p><p>I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. That’s disrespectful of me, I hope you pardon it. This is Tsukishima Kei, btw. The person at the counter of the antique bookstore this morning.</p><p>He sent it and hoped for the best.</p><p>Kuroo can’t stop blubbering about how cute Tsukishima is. He actually didn’t know what to reply. He’s so speechless, the world would’ve smacked him on his face.</p><p>To: My beauty</p><p>Oh that, you don’t need to apologize. I’m fine. I was often ridiculed for having this bed hair haha, so it’s not a big deal. We’re good.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima felt really sorry for the other. He may open up a past trauma because of his attitude. He also felt bad about how he saved his name from the contacts. He decided to change it, and somehow Kuroo reminded him of the black cat he played with, that’s his onetime friend’s pet. </p><p>To: ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ</p><p>It looks like you’ve still not forgiven me. Not that I care though.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo remembered Akaashi’s words. He thought that maybe Tsukishima just doesn’t like to show that he cares.</p><p> </p><p>To: My beauty </p><p>So you do care about me &lt;33 I’m glad, Kei. Don’t worry, even if you didn’t apologize, you’re already forgiven.</p><p> </p><p>To: ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ</p><p>Still, I’m sorry. Can we perhaps, be friends?</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima doesn’t know why he offered something like that. He also didn’t know why it’s okay for him to be called Kei, by this person even though they’re not close to begin with. Kuroo has an effect on him that he can’t clarify.</p><p> </p><p>To: My beauty </p><p>Mhmm? If you’re really sorry then, when are you free? Would you like to go on a date with me? It’s a friendly date, really.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m still conflicted if I’ll make another chapter and if I would, I don’t know when I will post it. </p><p>Comments and feedback are deeply appreciated! Please say if you want me to leave it to your imagination or I’ll write a next chapter!</p><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>